Saving Rory
by Jamsel
Summary: When Chilton is taken under siege, can Jess use the demons of his past to save Rory?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Saving Rory

Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing and violence

Author: Jamsel

Summary: When Chilton is taken under siege, can Jess use the demons of his past to save Rory? 

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own anything, even though I wish I did.

AN: This is J/R a so supreme apology to anyone who is unhappy with that but the story line is super cool. The writing is so/so. I hope you enjoy this crazy fic that sound kind of Aliasish at points, but Jess is super cool!!!!!! Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that this entire fic is in Jess POV. That means that we won't know what Rory is feeling or thinking during the entire thing…which sounds really bad when you think about it, but if you read it you'll understand why I chose to do it that way.

He was lucky. Despite the lack of love and caring he'd received from his mother he'd got it all back. Whatever higher being was up there had done a good job. Despite some of the humorous yet, hostile hatred he'd received from a few members of the townspeople he felt at home. Sure he was seriously lacking in the social department, but that fact was irrelevant considering he had more people who cared about him here than at home. At home he had his best friend, Shane and in Stars Hollow he had Luke (who had a funny way of showing it) and her. He could barely think her name. She didn't hate him, she cared, and he could see it in those eyes. Shane on the other hand, he had known since the cradle days, inseparable from the beginning to the end. Shane had written him quite a few times, long or short, yet always eloquent letters. Shane was a writer and he was the only person he'd ever written (or referred to) about her. He pulled the letter out of his pocket; Shane had sent him his letter back along with the reply. Shane liked to edit his writing for some reason.

Shane,

I told you about the bracelet fiasco in my last letter. Rory doesn't know about it, something I'm quite surprised about. It baffles me that her mother didn't tell her. I know because if she had told her Rory wouldn't be speaking to me right now. I doubt I could tolerate living in this town if that happened.

I took your advice and brought food over to her house one night when she was alone. (At least I thought she was) It turns out that her friend was over studying and she ended up staying too. I think Rory is afraid to be alone with me and I can't tell if that's good or bad. Unfortunately the evening was spoiled by the arrival of her supersized boyfriend and the elusive Jess caused yet another tremor is lollypop land.

So what do I do now? It's quite possible that she could be angry with me and I think its also quite possible that she isn't, scratch that, I know she isn't because we had a funny conversation in the diner this morning. I think it's quite possible that she might like me. But that skyscraper of a boyfriend is in the way. Still, I'm not sure where to go next? What should I do? 

On a lighter note, Congratulations on getting the book published, I'm sure it will be a Young Adult's best seller, can I read it? After all, it is about me.

Jess

Jess-

Nice try with the Dinner thing, I'm sure it helped in the long run. Guess what? I have the actual book, with that picture of the back of your head on it! I have a copy with that picture of you and the title all cool. The actual book isn't going to hit shelves until sometime next year but I'm assured that it's a good book! I'll send you a copy and I have a new plan that will help me and help you at the same time.

Tell your girl about me, and my book and ask her to write me some constructive criticism, or something and set something up that way, I know you and I know that you can pull it off. From what I've heard about her I'd actually like to know what she has to say and it would give you guys another chance to get together and talk. Let her read it after you do and let's just say it'll be smooth sailing.

I'm still trying to think of a plan to be rid of the human skyscraper but I'm drawing a blank, but did you ever consider that she might break up with him to be with you? Give yourself some credit, my sister is still in love with you. Eventually she'll fall for you, believe me I know. Don't sell yourself short, Jess, there are always possibilities. 

-Shane

Jess shook his head and smiled, for some reason, Shane had always come up with the good ideas. Shane's book had arrived yesterday and the Dedication had read

To Jess, who is continually my inspiration for this story, may your story end the way this one does.

Shanes book entitle, Victim of Circumstance, was in a way, a biography of Jesse's life compiled with a few fictitious events and characters, the first eight chapters about New York and the final chapters about Stars Hollow. The two had spent hours on the phone conferencing about different people, characters. Shane had called often to ask questions, check dialogue and now they had this book. His favorite part was Shane's portrayal of Rory (name Maggie in the book.) "She was radiant of trust, naiveté her eyes spoke innocence and he lips tales and arguments, only arguable by myself. I know I had to be around her." Rory wasn't dumb, Jess figured that she'd figure it out, but why not take a risk, what do I have to lose. He thought. Everything, he answered himself, but what do I have to gain? Everything. 

AN: Ok. Nothing actionish yet..but give me some time!


	2. Put to rest

Part Two

The following morning he brought the book down and slipped it under the counter waiting in the nearly empty construction zone of a diner. He served two old men sitting at the counter. She arrived with her mother in tow. Wandering over to the table they glanced up at him with matching eyes and grins. "Two orders of pancakes and two extra extra large cups of coffee." Lorelai sang, banging a spoon on the table. He shook his head.

"Sorry we only have large coffee."

"Mean" Lorelai pouted as he wandered back over to the counter and placed the pancake order slumping over the counter. '5,4,3,2,1' He muttered to himself. "Wake up narco," Lorelai yelled "I know the coffee's ready, don't play dumb." He rolled his eyes and Rory giggled as he placed the cups on the table. 

"Thank-you." Rory sang as he placed the ceramic mugs on the table, returning to his counter slump. Eventually Lorelai left and Rory wandered over to pay. He pulled the book out from under the counter and slid it towards her. "Victim of Circumstance," she read aloud glancing up at him, "What is it?"

"My friend wrote it and is looking for some frank, criticism." He said this all very fast, not looking at her.

"Sure," she shrugged and picked the book up slipping it into her bag. "See you later," she left leaving a ten-dollar bill on the counter for the food. 

Later that afternoon he was sitting in the diner after school watching T.V Suddenly a news flash came up on the screen. Luke stopped to gaze at it, coffeepot in hand. "A little over an hour ago," the newscaster began, " Chilton Academy in Hartford was invaded and fifteen students were taken hostage. The motive is unknown and there haven't been any demands but a list of the hostages is available. Mary Faulkner, Eleanor Limhurts, Jimmy Garfund, Rory Gilmore…" Luke dropped his coffeepot, causing a crash to echo through the diner. "Everyone out, don't pay just get out." He yelled and five minutes later they were on their way to pick up Lorelai at the inn. Jess sat quietly in the backseat as a hysterical Lorelai climbed into the front seat. Drowning out all the noise he was in complete shock. All the way to Chilton all that he could think about was getting her out. He realized that there were things he had to do, things he didn't want to do, things that he'd put to rest when he'd come to Stars Hollow, things he had to do to save her. Save Rory. Pulling a small notebook out of his pocket he began to make a list of things that he was going to need, most of the things he had, locked up in the trunk under his bed. 

When they reached Chilton he threaded through the mass of concerned parents and released students. He slid past a police car and into the underbrush. He needed to find out as much as he could about the school. Walking around the perimeter he gazed up at the massive stone building and pulled out his notebook. 

After an hour of slogging through the damp forest of weeds and bushes that surrounded Chilton he'd found a hole dug under the fence that he could slide under on the northeast side. The problem was the two hundred meters of flat green lawn he had to cross before he could even get close to the airvent that he had to unscrew, slip into and close behind him. The roof guard came around every twelve minutes and the ground guard every five, so he had roughly six minutes to work with. Unfortunately he didn't know where he was going once he got inside, he needed inside help, or at least some guidance. Trudging back to the cluster of released students and parents, police and newscasters he noticed a girl with black curly hair sitting on her own. He lumbered over to her and she glanced up at him. "Hey. are you ok?" He asked her.

"My best friend is in there, no one knows if they are going to survive, there haven't been any demands just a list of names and a statement that says if anyone with a gun crosses the fence, they're going to execute five hostages every minute. After three minutes they'll all be dead." A tear slid down her cheek. Jess let out a deep breath. 

'How long have you been going there?" He asked.

"All my life." She stated, glancing mournfully up at the school.

"Don't tell anyone," he began sitting down next to her "but I'm going to go in there to try and get them out."

"Why would you risk your life to save a bunch of people you barely know?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Because I'm good at it."


	3. Guerilla

Part Three

AN: Thanks for the positive response. 

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is

More important than fear." 

-Ambrose Redmoon

She looked at him skeptically. "Your good at it?" He nodded an unreadable expression on his face.

"I've never been inside, I need you to draw me a map of the school, the whole school. Can you do that?" He asked handing her a pen and flipped to a fresh page in his little notebook. She nodded and grabbed his pen carefully outlining an intricate series of hallways and broom closets and all the main areas to avoid. 

"You know that if anyone sees you then my friends will die, their blood will be on your hands?" She challenged an edge to her voice. Ignoring her comment he asked;

"Do you know anything about the ventilation system? Secret doors? Dumbwaiters? Something to give me a leg up?" She shook her head and yelled, "Grady!" A few seconds later a burly boy hurried over. By the time the sun was setting he knew the basic layout of the entire ventilation system, the location of all the fuse boxes, where most of the guard were stationed, where the hostages were being held and the number of men (eleven.)

"You're really serious about this aren't you." The girl stated. He nodded. "Why, I know that your good at it but there has to be another reason."

"

"My friend is in there, one of the few people in the world who care about me, I can't just sit here when I can get her out. If anything ever happened to her I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He replied, tossing a forlorn look up at the school.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Rory Gilmore." A sad smile crept across her face.

"She's probably the only one in there who doesn't deserve this. Can I help you in any other way? Do you need anything? A ride? I have a car. I'm not exactly good at any of that Mission Impossible stuff. My name's Madeline by the way." She said this all very fast.

"I'd appreciate a ride back to Stars Hollow, I have to get some stuff and I need some supplies."

"Let's Go," she replied and they hurried to the parking lot and got into the car. 

When they reached Stars Hollow he handed her the list and she read it out loud. "10 inches of thick metal pipe, 25 meters of rope (3 inches thick) 4 AA batteries, and one quiet, small power drill. Is that it?" She asked. He nodded. 

"I'll meet you back here in an hour." She sped away and Jess hurried up the stairs and into his room. Pulling his key out from under his mattress he hurried into the back of his closet unlocking the trunk unveiling things that he hadn't looked at since he'd left New York. Pushing his laptop to the side he pulled all of his gear, the special black clothes that made his virtually impossible to see in the dark and all the tiny Velcro straps that he kept his magnetic-rope gun, his flashlight and knockout spray. The knockout spray was Shanes invention, it was harmless enough except for the fact that it knock anyone sprayed with it unconscious for three hours, exactly. It was his best weapon. After packing his black spandex knapsack with his climbing harness and radio interceptor he colored his face black with shoe polish and sat down at the table to write Luke a note. 

Luke-

I've gone in to Chilton to get Rory out. I can do this; I've been trained to do it. There's a lot that you don't know about me but I promise to explain everything when I get back. Don't worry. 

He left the note on the table, shouldered his pack and climbed into Madeline's car that was sitting outside of the diner. She handed him the bag of supplies, which he emptied into his backpack. When they were about ten miles away from Chilton he pulled the radio interceptor out of his bag and began to fiddle with the stations. This gadget enabled him to hear any radio transmissions in a twenty-mile radius. "What's that?" Asked Madeline as she turned down the car radio. He explained the radio interceptor. She shrugged. "I didn't see any radio's or anything."

"You didn't?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well if they aren't using radio's that makes my life so much easier. I don't have to let them know that I'm in the building and I can take the guards out one by one, without any of the other guards catching on. " Madeline smiled and dropped him in the bush half a mile from Chilton.

"Good Luck," she whispered and sped away. He hurried through the brush to his spot and watched the guard cycle. It was like clockwork. He prepared to make his move. As soon as the ground guard rounded the corner he rolled under the fence and darted across the lawn, head down, concentrating on making it too the wall. Falling into a roll, he circled over to the vent, on his back and used the drill to unscrew the two bottom screws. He pocketed the screws and slipped into the vent, letting it bang softly shut behind him. He crawled half way into the tube and pulled his radio interceptor out. Double-checking the radio waves he found absolutely nothing on the waves, he almost shouted 'yes!'

The terrorists he was dealing with were the stupid brand; they probably had enough ammo to blow the school up twice but no radios or communication. If they'd had radio's he would've been able to hear them speaking, but he also would have had to make his presence known which was more dangerous for the hostages and for himself. First step, he thought to himself, floor one, guard one. When he reached the correct position in the ventilation shaft he waited for the guard to pass beneath him. Two minutes passed and he heard the slow tread of boots echoing in the hallway. The guard passed underneath him, a gun slung over his shoulder. Jess counted to thirty and silently opened the vent. When the vent was completely off he flipped down from the ceiling and landed on the floor as quietly as a cat, in his soft-soled boots. He snuck down the hallway behind the guard, treading softly on the floor. When he reached the guy, he tapped him on the shoulder and sprayed the knockout in his face. Jess caught him before he hit that ground and dragged him into an empty closet. Hiding his guy in a classroom he returned and jimmied the lock shut on the closet shut. He took a quick inventory in his head. Evidently there was only one guard on each floor which meant most likely two were at the front door, two at the back, one outside, one on the front and two guarding the hostages. He hurried too the front door. One down, ten to go. 


	4. That bizarre domino effect

Quick note. I'm not going to give anything away about Jess's past, but lets just say…people train to do bad things and Jess is a bad boy. I'm going to give you a clue though, what Jess was caught doing landed him in a police car and in Stars Hollow. This is the first time he's used his ability for "Good" check the summary; it says Demons of his past not happy little angels. Happy Reading (and reviewing).

PS: Does this seem like an AU fic (it kind of does to me but I wasn't sure) should I put it in the summary? Let me know!

Part Four

He figured he'd accurately estimated the number of guards and decided to try his luck at the front door. If all the guards were as stupid as the first guy was he'd have no problem. Hurrying to the front door he took each step slowly to remain silent stealthily he crept down the stairs. Sure enough two guards were standing on the landing arguing in some weird language. He leaped off the steps, out of the shadows and landed on one of the guards. He kicked the gun out of his hand and hit him over the head with the pipe. Spraying him quickly in the face, the other guard grabbed his arm and the spray flew from his grasp. The guard now had both Jess's arms behind his back and was pushing him towards the wall. Jess kicked off the wall and flipped backwards, twisting out of the guard's grasp and delivering a swift kick to his groin. The guard was down. Quickly, he grabbed his spray and knocked him out. Both guards were down for the count. 

Shouldering both guns, he grabbed each guard by the leg and pulled them slowly down each step, 'thunk, thunk'. The tip down all four steps lasted a lifetime. He paused for a least a minute after each step, pausing to make sure no one was coming. As soon as he'd locked the guard in the broom closet under the stairs he heard footsteps pounding on the stairs. Frantically, glancing around he remembered that the dumbwaiter was just around the corner. He glanced up the stairs and ran for it turning the corner and throwing open the door, he scrambled into the tiny confines of the small box. Crossing his legs up to his chest he reached out and closed the door shut just as the patrolman entered the corridor. 

Suddenly he heard a squeak. He looked up, heart in his throat, and saw the antique hinges of the dumbwaiter slowly slipping. He had two options; he could wait and fall or get out and risk dying. Shrugging he braced his legs against the door of the dumbwaiter and kicked out as hard as he could. 

He slid out of the box and was struck, suddenly on his right shoulder. Staggering against the wall the soldier stood and pointed his gun at Jess. "Stag,Noph!" He ordered in a language Jess didn't recognize. Raising his arms, he slowly leaned against the wall breathing slowly. "Namah!" The soldier ordered loudly and Jess could hear boots pounding in the hallway. Glancing to his right were the doors to the hallways and to his left the door the Chilton's massive library. "1.2.3' He counted and bolted into the library. Dodging right he ran through aisle and rows of boos. He could hear shouting and running behind him. Taking two more left turns he found himself in a small corner trapped. Glancing left and right, he formulated a round plan and jumped up pulling him self up onto of the book case. He lay flat on top and began to shimmy down the top of the bookcase. Maneuvering himself so that he was in the right position he waited. He saw all three men, patrolling three of the four rows. Forgoing the easy escape route he sat in position. When the soldier were in line he dropped down into the empty row and pushed against the bookcase as hard as he could. The first shelf crashed into the second creating and humorous domino effect. The guards were instantly buried under piles and broken wood and books. 

After a few minutes of digging he sprayed each guard to insure that they were totally out and left the library locking the door behind him. Leaning against it he took another tally in his head. Six guards down, two outside, three more inside. The three inside were most likely guarding the hostages in the lunch hall. He had to come at it from above so he pushed through the door and hurried up the stairs to the second floor to the open-air vent. 

When he reached the gaping hole he took out his magnet gun and attached the rope. Firing the gun into the metal tube, the magnet hit with a clunk. He yanked on the rope a few times to make sure it was sound and began to pull himself up the rope and into the vent, grunting and slipping twice he made it up, chastising himself for completely ignoring his usual training regime. Six months ago he'd made a climb three times that size in thirty seconds, now he could do it barely in a minute. Shaking his head, he piled his things back into his bag and began the slow crawl towards the dining hall. 


	5. The blue army

Part Five

When he reached the vent above the dining hall he gazed down. Directly below him a cluster of students were sitting at a table twenty feet down. He squinted and spotted her immediately. She was sitting at the end of the table, below him. Her ankle was propped up and an ice pack was resting on it. She was reading. He gazed at the novel and realized that she was reading Victim of Circumstance, jotting down a few notes now and then. He chuckled to himself. Terrorists were holding her hostage, they'd most likely hurt her ankle and she was holding fast to a promise that she'd made to him before this whole ordeal occurred. He grabbed his notebook and scribbles a message;

R-

Don' t look up but I'm in the ventilation shaft above you. I've knocked six guards unconscious and I can't see the ones that are guarding you. I need you Chiltonites to take care of your guards. Take off your sweater and crumple it into a cushion on the left side of your foot on the table. I'm going to drop you down a spray bottle. Get someone to spray it once in the face of each guard. Act natural. The spray knocks the guards out. If you agree, scratch your head. 

-Jess

Deciding that it was safer to unscrew the vent now he began the monotonous task. Five minutes later he pried the vent off and stuck the note in a pen cap. Glancing at her he dropped the pen cap and it landed on her book making her jump. She jumped and looked inquisitively down the table at a few of the scattered students before unfolding the note behind her book. After a few seconds she scratched her head and pulled off her sweater folding it into a neat square beside her foot. She picked her book up again and continued to read. Crossing his fingers behind his back he glanced at the bottle and dropped it. 

The bottle hit the sweater and Rory quickly folded her sweater over it. She glanced nervously to her left and whispered to Paris, who hurried to her side another boy in tow. He watched as Paris slipped the knockout spray into her pocket and followed the boy to the left. Jess began to attack her repelling equipment to the side of the airvent. A few seconds later her heard three thumps and a high five. Rory looked directly up at him and he slid down the rope into the dining hall a swarm of students surrounding him. Rory looked at him in awe, her mouth slightly open. The group quieted. "Listen, we don't have much time. There are still two guards one on the roof and one outside. I'm going to take care of the guard on the roof while you wait for me at the front door. Do not go anywhere without me, I have the spray. These men have machine guns." He lifted Rory onto his back and they set out for the front door. When the silent caravan reached it he left her gently on the stairs and handed his length of lead pipe to a tall boy. He began to walk up the stairs. "Jess," she spoke, worriedly for the first time. 

"I'll be fine, just give me ten minutes." She nodded and he ran up the stairs to the roof. 

**********

Unable to use the element of surprise he burst out onto the roof to find the guard sitting in the middle smoking a cigarette. The guard stood up quickly and reached for his gun, but Jess was quicker. He delivered a swift right hook to his jaw causing the guard to fall across the bench. Jess grabbed the knockout spray and pushed the lever, nothing. He attempted to spray it again. Nothing. The bottle was empty. 

The guard reached for his gun but Jess shoved him hard to the ground. Kicking his foot out, the guard rolled out of the way with amazing agility. He was on his feet within seconds, blocking every kick, every punch. The guard delivered a series of kicks that sent Jess to the ground in a last ditch attempt Jess kicked his leg out and swept the guards legs out from under him. Grabbing the gun he hit the guard across the back on the head knocking him unconscious. Blood streaming down his forehead he hurried to the stairs and to the front door. When he reached the group they looked at him expectantly. 

"I haven't got anymore spray. We're just going to have to run for it." The group nodded solemnly and a boy at the window started to watch for the guard. 

"The guards just passing," he said staring out the window. Rory clambered onto Jess's back. "5, 4, 3, 2" He flung the door open and a flood of students hurried from the door, towards a silent crowd. They all began to run, Jess and Rory bringing up the rear. Suddenly, a shot was fired and Rory fell from Jess's back, tears streaming down her face. A burning sensation ran up and down his side, the world spinning around him, then everything stopped. He turned around, slowly. Rory was holding her leg but a few meters past her cries of pain a guard stood, holding a rifle. 

"You think I stupid," the guard said in broken English flourishing his rifle. Rage filled Jess and he began to walk towards the guard, his arms raised. 

"What'd you say?" Jess asked, anger bubbling inside him. "I didn't hear you."

"Stop!" The guard ordered. Jess continued to walk towards the guard, white-hot pain searing up and down his side. When he reached the guard he stopped for a minute. Executing a perfect roundhouse kick the guard spun around, flecks of blood falling to the grass. The guard swayed for a minute and feel down. Jess disarmed him and delivered another kick to his side. The guard groaned and rolled over. He rushed over to Rory, cradling her in his arms he ran towards the gate. When he crossed the border he fell to his knees and felt someone take Rory from him. Pain seared through him and he groaned. The world swayed, everything was black and white and then, everything went black. 


	6. Home

Part Six

"Today, if you are not confused, you are just not thinking clearly." 

-U. Peter

Figures ripped through his mind, the alarm, the cop car, his mother crying, hugging Shane good bye and suddenly he was standing in a black room, the sides pressing in on him. Then he was back. His eyes snapped open and a bright light was shining in his eyes. He groaned and squinted. "You're awake are you." A voice said while his eyes came into focus. He was in a hospital room a nurse bustling around opening the window shades. The room was full of flowers. His side was sore and his head was pounding. The nurse snapped a blood pressure band on his arm and pumped the tube. 

"What happened?" He asked, "Why did I pass out?" The nurse thought for a minute. 

"Well the girl you had on your back, the bullet went right through her thigh and grazed your side, taking off quite a bit of skin. Plus you had a huge gash along your forehead. It took about twenty stitches to close up."

"How is she?" He demanded.

"Who?" The nurse asked absent-mindedly fiddling with his IV.

"Rory, the girl I had on my back."

"She's fine." The nurse assured him. "The bullet didn't hit anything vital except you. It was a clean wound straight through her upped thigh. She stayed the night, her ankle was sprained she has a cast on that and I bandage on her leg. She left this morning on crutches." Jess sunk down into the blankets, savoring the warmth. "Your uncle was here all night. This morning that woman, the girls mother I think. She made him go home and sleep. She's out in the waiting room." Jess nodded and thanked the nurse as she left. A few minutes later Lorelai was standing in the doorway. 

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied as she gazed at the flowers. 

"How did you do that? Why did you do that?" She asked her voice loud as she walked into the room, heels clacking. He thought for a minute. 

" I think I'd better talk to Luke first. Do you know when I'm getting out of here?"

"The nurse went to get the doctor. Probably in about an hour. I'll give you a ride. I'm gonna get some coffee now ok?" Jess nodded and she left the room.

After a silent drive to Stars Hollow Jess limped through the empty diner and up the stairs. Unlocking the door he found Luke sitting at the table staring at the note. Jess lowered himself into the seat across from Luke. He snapped his head up. "What do you mean by trained to do it?" Luke demanded. Jess sighed.

"I was a thief, a full fledged all out thief. I can crack vaults, break codes, hack, scramble security systems. There was a guy; he'd send me out on jobs. I'd bring him the goods; he'd pay me 500 cash per job. I got caught my mom sent me here. I dropped the lifestyle and locked that crap away." Luke's mouth was open. After a moments of uncomfortable silence he shook his head. 

"Why did you go in there?" He asked quietly.

"Because I care." Jess said quickly and stood up, hurrying out of the diner. 

He limped down the street attempting to walk. As he crossed the grass another wave of pain engulfed him and he threw himself down to the ground, staring up at the stars. A few minutes later a pair of crutches landed beside him and she was next to him. "Augh." She groaned in frustration. He turned his head on the grass to face her. She looked at him slightly amused. "He just broke up with me."

"Dean? Why?" Jess asked, surprised. She shrugged picking at the ground.

"Who knows, this was my attempt to storm off in anger. Doesn't really work well on crutches." She laughed ironically. "I should be upset maybe it's the pain killers." Jess laughed and she leaned back to stare at the stars. "Why is it that we always meet like this?" He shrugged.

"We're just kind of similar I guess." 

"Jess," she turned her head to face him. He glanced at her and turned his head as well. "I'm not going to ask how you did what you did, I'm not sure I ever want to know. But I do want to know why. Why risk your life huh?"

"I didn't have anything to lose." He replied simply. 

"That's crazy, if you didn't have anything to lose then what did you want to gain?" She asked slightly annoyed yet bemused at the same time. He froze the answer loomed up inside of him and burst from his mouth without thought.

"You." He saw her freeze as soon as he she spoke did. After a moment of silence she reached out and touched his hand.

"Thank-you."

THE END

PS- Sequel sequel sequel! 

Summary: When Jess becomes a hero, how will the town react? Will he like the reaction? What about Rory? Sequel to Saving Rory.


End file.
